The Fireworks Festival
by CrazyNarutoChick
Summary: Konoha annually holds a fireworks festival to celebrate the beginning of autumn. Naruto plans on telling Hinata how he feels and the same goes for her.Wonder what happens...Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second NaruHina fanfic.I hope you guys enjoy it. I have other stories if you guys want to check them out. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this one, and please don't forget to review. Enjoy.

The Fireworks Festival

Every year, the beautiful and illustrious village of Konoha held a fireworks festival in the middle of July. It was a time where children traveled throughout the village with their parents thought the hundreds of stands of food, toys, snacks, and such this. This year wasn't any different. The festival would start at dusk and the fireworks began late the next morning. Yes, it was a long festival, but others went for more that just the fireworks. Other went for drinking, eating, or just chatting with others.

The fifth Hokage made sure that everything was in order for this year's festival. Back at the Hokage tower, talking could be heard, and a certain knuckle head ninja's footsteps could be heard throughout that building.

"NARUTO!!!! "

"Hihihihi! Yay, the festival's coming up the festival's coming up!," screamed out Naruto as he happily ran throughout the building.

"Naruto-kun, please don't run in the halls or Tsunade-sama will have both our heads. She working harder than usual and is very tense for all of the paper work, especially with all the planning of the festival," said Shizune as she stopped Naruto.

"Hey Shizune, what'cha doing, and where's Tsunade no baa-chan?, "he asked the young woman who appeared to be holding Ton-Ton in her arms.

"She's in her office Naruto-kun, but please don't make so much noise.Oh, are you attending the festival in two days?, "she asked.

"Yup,"he responded with a grin." Of course I'm going. Don't wanna miss that. I bet it's going to be awesome."

"That's good. I guess I'll be seeing you there, and besides-"

"SHIZUNE!!!!"

"Eek…it's Tsunade-sama. I have to go. Bye Naruto-kun, have a good day," responded Shizune as she quickly walked to Tsunade's office with Ton-Ton in her arms.

"Bye, and watch out because baa-chan is really scary sometimes, "he yelled back as he waved to her.

_Hm…where to go now? Hm… **GROWL…GROWL…** Hihihi, looks like it's time for lunch. To Ichiraku's!_

Naruto now walked out of the building and headed for his favorite little restaurant. Around halfway to his destination, he could see up ahead in the distance, a girl, quietly, walking alone. It was Hyuga Hinata.

_Hey…its Hinata…wonder where's she's going. I know, I'll ask her if she wants to go get some ramen with me!_

Naruto didn't really understand why every time she was around him, she would always turn red, thinking she was sick, or stutter a lot or anything that seemed weird to him. He didn't really know why. But after a time, he had begun to think about her a lot. Sure, they were just friends but he sometimes wished that they were something much more than that. Even thought he didn't show it.

There were many missions in which they were together and from all of those times and others where they just talked or found each other, he had noticed that he had started to get feelings towards her. He thought he liked Sakura but then he noticed that Sakura was always chasing after Sasuke and never really paid any attention to him. It was before when he would ask her on hundreds of dates and she would say no that he then realized that he should just not ask her anymore and leave her alone.

But when he saw Hinata, he saw someone sweet, someone kind, that cared for others, and was even though only kept it to himself, but he thought that she was really pretty, and cute to him sometimes too. He was going to go to the festival, knowing of course that she was going to go, and confess his feelings for her.

"Hey, Hinata! Wait up!, "said Naruto as he ran after her.

_Huh, is that Naruto-kun's voice?..._

She then stopped, turned around and saw Naruto running towards her, and began to blush.

"Hey Hinata, where are you going right now?, "he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well, I-I was on my way to g-get something to eat," she responded in a small whisper that even Naruto could hear as she began to fidget with her fingers and blush.

_She looks so cute when she does that, if only I could tell you how I feel Hinata, but I'll tell you soon_, he thought as he then remembered what he was going to really ask her.

"Oh, because I just heading for some ramen and seeing as how we're both hungry, you wanna come to get some ramen with me, I'll pay?," he asked as a small blush brushed across his face.

_Na-Naruto-kun's asking me if I want to go get some ramen with him, don't faint, don't faint… maybe you can tell him I feel about him, or I can ask him if he's going to the festival…should I say yes…_

Hinata turned redder now and was still thinking to herself."Heellooooo, Hinata, are you there," he asked as he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry, y-yes, I'll come t-thank you," she said again in a small whisper.

"Alright than, come on…let's go, "he said as he grabbed her hand, without noticing and ran along with her to Ichiraku's.

_Don't faint, Hyuga Hinata…Don't faint, he's holding your hand, but don't faint…_

Hinata turned completely red as they ran to the small restaurant which was now up ahead a couple of more seconds. They then arrived and they stopped in front of the store, both of them trying to catch their breath, not noticing that he was still holding her hand.

Meanwhile, inside the ramen shop, Ayame was cleaning up the tables when she was Naruto and Hinata holding hands, of course not knowing what the situation was.

"Psst…father, look," she whispered to Teuchi, the owner, who was minding his business, making ramen in the kitchen. He then turned around, when his daughter called to him, and saw that she was pointing outside. They both quietly looked to see what was going on and even her father saw both Naruto and Hinata holding hands.

"Heh, looks like our little guy got himself a girlfriend," he whispered to his daughter.

"Mhm,"she let out a small giggle, "they look so cute together, could she be the girl that he would talk to us about, the one that he liked and wanted to tell her?"

"Sigh. I don't know, I think that's her, but at least he looks happy, hurry go back to cleaning. He could come in any minute, and notice that we were spying on him.

"Hurry!, "he whispered a bit louder to his daughter as they both ran to their places and pretended as if nothing happened and they didn't see anything.

Well, back with Hinata and Naruto, Naruto had finally caught his breath and now looked at Hinata, who was completely red." Sorry for making you run, "he said with a grin. He then reached with his free hand to scratch the back of his head, but then noticed what was going on. He stooped, and looked down at his hand. He turned completely red and quickly let go of her hand,"Um…sorry, "he said nervously as he then brought that hand behind his head too, and began to blush himself, along with Hinata who looked like she was going to blow.

_I can't believe it… I was holding her hand… I wish I could do that for real though… sigh…_

"We're here, come on, "he said as he entered first and she followed."Hey, I'm back!, "he said to both Ayame and her father.

"Well, if it isn't our little Naruto, oh...I see you brought someone in with you today,"Teuchi responded as he gave a slight grin to his daughter and she just giggled. Hinata began to blush and said a small hello. Naruto allowed Hinata to sit down first and he then sat down next to her.

"So, what will it be for the cute couple today, "he asked with a smile.

Hinata and Naruto faced each other and turned completely red. "No old man, you got it wrong, we're just friends!, "he stammered out. Even though personally, he wished he could've said that they were more than friends." I'll have a miso ramen bowl, extra egg, and you Hinata?"

"Um…I'll have a chicken bowl please…thank you, "she said in a small whisper.

"Hey Naruto, can you help me carry these boxes to the back please?,"Ayame yelled out from behind the counter.

"Sure. Um, I'll be right back Hinata,"he said as he got up and walked around back to go through the kitchen to carry them to the storage house in the back of their store.

When he finally came around back, he noticed Ayame standing there, waiting for him."Hey…where are the boxes?, "he asked.

"There aren't any boxes…so, is that your girlfriend Naruto?,"she asked with a smile.

"No…but I wish she was…"

"So this is the girl that you would talk to us about sometimes, "she asked.

"Yup, it's her. But I don't know how to tell her about how I feel…I was thinking telling her tomorrow at the festival about it," he said.

"Alright, but treat her well, alright.Hope it works out. Okay that's it you can go," she said with a giggle.

"Wait…you only called me back here to ask me questions and not help?!"

Ayame stuck out her tongue and waved a goodbye to Naruto as she entered the kitchen. "You better hurry up…your girlfriend is waiting for you oh… and tell me how it ends up later on,alright, "she said as she disappeared into the kitchen.

Naruto then let out a long sigh and ran back around to the entrance to find Hinata already enjoying her bowl of ramen.

"Sorry, I'm back," he said as he sat down and began to chow down on his ramen.They both quickly finished their bowl and Naruto was about to pay when Teuchi interrupted his money counting.

"Wait, are you only having one bowl Naruto?!,"he asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh Kami ,Ayame!!! So thing's wrong with him, he's only having one bowl!!!,"Teuchi screamed out.

Naruto was making a really funny 'huh' face while still digging in his little frog."Oh...I um…actually, not that hungry right now. But thanks old man, how 'bout a free one then?," he asked.

"Hahahaha. Maybe some other time, fine then, go on 'bout your business,"Teuchi replied.

Naruto just gave off a small laugh, and everyone said their goodbyes as both Naruto and Hinata walked out of the ramen shop.

As soon as they got out, Naruto decided to ask his question, "Um… where are you going now Hinata?"

_I hope she says that she's going somewhere alone so I can walk her there…_

_Naruto-kun just offered me lunch…he even paid…as if it were…a date…_, she then began to turn red at that thought.

"Well, actually, I-I'm on my way home. I have to go train with Neji-nii-san and father, "she said in a small whisper as she began to blush.

"Oh, well…um…do you mind if I walk you home?," he asked with a small blush on his face as well.

_Naruto-kun wants to walk me home…I'm probably just imagining it… Maybe he… no… he could never …he likes Sakura… but at least…it makes me happy to know that he gives me the courage to continuing to try my best…_

"But if you don't want me to, "he continued," then, I guess that I would understand…"

"N-no Naruto-kun, I-I … I wouldn't mind," she responded.

_YES!!!! She said I could walk her home. I should ask her about the festival…I least I get to walk with her…But then, what about-_

"What about Neji and your dad, wouldn't they say anything if I walked with you,?" he asked her, then noticing that he wouldn't be able to walk with her.

Hinata then gave off a small blush and soon that small smile that had been on her delicate face had disappeared. Naruto then saw from this that the answer to that question is that he would receive would be yes.

"I-it's ok Naruto-kun, I can say that were both w-walking the same way and we w-walked together from there, "she said.

"Ok, let's go, "he said as she began to walk. The two walked in silence, both of them lost in their own thoughts when then Hinata got the courage to ask,"Um…Na-Naruto-kun…are you g-going to the festival tomorrow?," she asked, fidgeting around with her fingers.

"Yeah, are you?"

She gave off a small nod. _Now that I least know that he's going, I can tell him tomorrow…_

_Yes!!! She's going tomorrow for sure, I'll invite her to watch the fireworks with me and then I'll tell her._

Before long, the two made it to the Hyuga complex. Good thing for both of them was that no one was outside to see them arriving together. Hinata then looked at her home and back at Naruto.

"Th-Thank you for walking me home Naruto-kun,"she said in a soft whisper as she bowed to him, almost as red as a tomato.

"Sure, no problem, but you don't have to bow, "he responded.

She gave off another small blush as she ran towards the gates to go inside and alert her father of returning home.

Naruto saw her go inside, and we he had made sure that she wasn't going to come again, he left for his own house, preparing for what he was going to wear.

* * *

I hope this is good.Please review.Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't forget to review…ok…thanks. Bye, and enjoy!

The Fireworks Festival

Naruto woke up extra early that morning because of the great even that was going to happen today.

_Today's… the festival!_

Naruto quickly changed into his normal everyday clothes. He wore his regular orange and blue jumpsuit. His black shirt underneath with the necklace that he had received from Tsunade all those months ago. His orange pants that reached down above his ankles, and his regular blue-everyday sandals. He now walked toward his bathroom to wash up. He quickly brushed his teeth, combed his hair and now quickly ran back to his drawer in front of his bed to find his headband neatly folded on the top, with the metal plate being the first thing you saw.

He picked it up and sighed. The first time he had gotten in was such a long time ago. Iruka-sensei had given it to him, when he had proved that he could become a full-fledged ninja. That was the happiest day of his life.

He gave off a small smile and looked at himself in his mirror on top of his drawer. He then put on his headband and gave off a small laugh as he tightened the back. It was now time for breakfast.

He now walked to Ichiraku's, looking up at the sky wondering what was going to happen today. As he looked up, the cool, morning breeze quickly shivered past his and began to see the morning sun appearing in the distance. It sure was a nice sunset.

So…today's the day…I hope everything turns out between Hinata and me. Should I buy her something?…But then, she might think that something's up. Maybe I could buy it for her when she isn't looking and give it to her, but what should I buy her? I'm bad with this type of stuff… Oh! I know…she might like flowers or something. Don't girls like flowers? NO!! I want to give Hinata something that came from me that I gave from love, not what every other girl likes or something. Hm…

From all of his thinking he arrived at Ichiraku's. He then looked up at the sky again, gave off a sigh and walked in to get his breakfast.

"Good morning old man, Ayame nee-chan!," he said as he slightly pushed on of the small little cloths that covered the entrance.

"Hey, welcome back, "replied Teuchi as he let out a laugh."Hey, Ayame, look who's back!, "he said as he called to his daughter.

"Hm?… Oh Naruto, good morning," she called to him. "So, how'd it go, did you tell her?, "she asked curiously.

"I don't know…but, I might know something in exchange for a free bowl of ramen, hihi!"

"Ahahaha! All right Naruto, just this once. Just because today's the festival, you're getting one, "Teuchi replied.

"Yes!!! Thanks old man!," said Naruto as he saw Teuchi turn around and starting to prepare his number one customer's meal.

"Ok, your meal's on its way,"Ayame said as she passed by him wiping the table, "how'd it go, did you tell her yet? What happened between you two yesterday?!," she asked enthusiastically.

A small smile brushed across Naruto's face as he looked down to his sandals, "I…I didn't tell her anything yet. I told you I was planning on telling her today during the festival. I was going to invite her to watch the fireworks with me, and I'll tell her there. But yesterday…I just walked her home."

"Did she give you a 'thank you', "she asked with a little giggle.

"Yeah, she said thank you. She gave me a small bow, even though I told her it was ok, and she ran into her house."

"No Naruto, I mean like a 'thank you' as a hug or a kiss, "she replied with another small giggle.

"WHAT?! Um…no, but…I wish…,"he replied with a blush on his face.

"Don't worry, it'll happen soon, and oh, look…your meal's ready, enjoy!, "she said with a smile as she got up and let him eat.

"Itadakimasu,"replied Naruto as he got a pair of chopsticks and began to dig in.

(I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm not sure if that how you spell that, If you know please correct me, thank you, and I'm sorry.)

He quickly finished his first bowl and asked for more. He ended up getting twenty bowls, even though he had to pay for the other twenty-four." Ichiraku ramen is the best!!!,"yelled out a happy and full Naruto as he left the small establishment after paying and was now on his way to his usual training spot, to at least train for a couple of hours before having to wash up for the festival.

He trained for at least four hours, with a couple of breaks in between. When he was done, actually, he had already destroyed all of the training dummies he had, he left to wash up and get ready.

_All right…I gotta go home and get ready. Here I go!_, he thought as he quickly ran to his apartment, now entering the village and running from rooftop to rooftop.

He arrived to his apartment. He entered the key into its rightful keyhole and looked at the sky; It was already dusk. He opened up his door and let out a long sigh as he closed the door behind him. He began to unzip his slightly orange jumpsuit as he made his way to the bathroom for a nice, hot, relaxing shower.

He made his way, and completely removed the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely covered by the red-orange beams emerging from the sun, and entering his bathroom widow.

He turned the knob for the hot shower and stepped in, and took a quick shower to be ready for tonight.

He then left the bathroom, wrapped with only a towel around his waist down, heading to his room. On his bed lay, traditional Japanese clothing. Once he was clothed he was a wearing a kimono (Sorry, but I think that they have one's for guys to wear). It was an orange kimono, with a white collar, and long triangles around the sleeves. On the shoulders were big, black shoulder pads that stood out slightly straight up from the uniform. Hanging from the collar, he wore a blue long, almost like a rope/necklace, decoration. He wore ark blue pants, with a type of special pads at the ankles that had small circle designs. And finally, he wore a par of white geta.

He now walked up to his mirror to see himself. _Not bad.Hinata's gonna think I look great, hihihi. Naw, I hope I look okay. What am I talking about, It looks fine._

He began to comb his hair up, which left it spiked up. It looked like he was ready to go.

_Ok…here I go!!!_

He arrived at the festival a little after dark. It was very lively, It was kind of odd, but the festival was pretty close to the Hokage Mountains. Naruto made his way around, trying to see what was on sale this year, but mainly looking for Hinata.

When he looked up, close by one of the stands stood none other than the famous Jiraiya.

"Ha, Ero-sennin," blurted out Naruto as he ran to his trainer.

"Ah…Naruto? Hey, what are you doing here?," asked a half-drunken Jiraiya.

"Ah, what do you mean' what'? I'm here for the festival of course…but I'm not thinking that's what you're here for…am I right," he replied.

"Uh…I'm here to do research, besides," he said with a slight perverted grin," Festivals are what get the girls looking their best, and-", his voice trailed off as a young woman past by them. "Now that's what I'm talking about, later Naruto, behave yourself," he said as he chased after the poor girl.

_Man, that Ero-Sennin…but, I can't waste time. I have to look for Hinata_, he thought as he saw Jiraiya chase after the girl. Without even noticing, he heard a small whisper behind him.

"Naruto-kun."

_Th-that voice…it has to be-_

"Hinata,"he said as he turned around as he gave off his signature foxy grin. But that grin didn't last for long. His eyes opened and he stood there in awe, as a small tint of red dashed across his cheeks. Hinata was blushing at the way he was looking at her.

She was wearing a purple mountain's majesty yukata with red along the ends. (Oh, and the color is a shade of light purple. That's the name it said on the crayon. Sorry, but basically it's a light purple.) On it, were golden designs, of no particular shape. The yukata reached down all the way to the ground, and it almost seemed like it was being dragged on the floor. Her obi was a dark-red that went around her waist. She had her hair the same way she wore it every day.

"Hi-Hinata...you look beautiful," he said as he turned completely red, hardly able to believe that he just said that.

_Man, I can't believe I just said that…I hope she doesn't get mad or something, but it's so cute when she blushes._

Hinata had turned completely red, and quickly looked to her right, to avoid his gaze.

_Na-Naruto-kun just said that I was-_

_Hinata…why do you hide from me? I miss your eyes…When they look into mine; it's as if…you can see right into my soul…your soft, caring eyes, which show only the care for others._

"So, um...Hinata, where are you heading now?, "he asked, hoping that this would be what he wanted.

"Actually I was um…planning on walking around, to see w-what they have, "she replied in a soft whisper as she began to do that habit of hers; the habit that Naruto thought was adorable.

"Really?! Well, seeing as how its just both of us, you wanna walk around with me and we can go see the fireworks afterwards?, "he asked happily, hoping that the answer would be yes.

_Naruto-kun wants to be with me…He probably trying to make me feel better, but maybe, I might have a chance to tell him later…_

Hinata began to blush. "I um…don't mean to be any trouble to you, Naruto-kun.

"No you won't, come on…what do you say? Besides, we're both here, so we might as well walk together, no?, "he asked.

"Ok, Naruto-kun,"she said in a small smile.

"Cool, then let's get going," he said as he signaled her to go first." Ladies first, "he said with a slight blush.

Hinata began to blush again and slowly walked on ahead as then Naruto ran to walk next to her.

The two walked for what seemed like hours. They walked around, viewing what they were offering for sale this year, playing the games that they had, paying their respects at the shrine that was nearby, and mainly talking along the way.

Wow…I didn't know that I had a lot in common with Hinata, and we can talk as if we know what we are going to say.

In the distance, the sound of Taikos could be heard from miles away. That meant that the fireworks would start soon. They were rang back at the Hokage tower.

"Hey Hinata, the fireworks are about to start soon, you wanna watch them?," he asked.

"Um…y-yes, "she replied in a soft voice.

"Ok then, here come with me, there's a place that I watch them every year and you can see them clearly…you wanna come?"

She gave a small nod."Alright, but it's a long climb, are you sure?, "he said as he pointed to a small mountain, that appeared to have stairs.

Naruto then began to run, "Come Hinata, or we'll be late". Hinata then began to run after him. They then arrived to the mountain and Naruto began to run up. After about halfway, Hinata began to get tired and stop to take a break. This made Naruto stop and turn around to face her.

"I'm sorry Hinata.If you were tired, you should've told me and we could've stopped."

"N-no Naruto-kun. I…I-I'm sorry, it…it's just that I didn't wan to upset you by making you stop," she responded.

"Hinata…no. Listen, if you ever need anything, or whatever, you can tell me, ok? I'll personally make sure that you get it, deal?"

Hinata turned completely red and looked away to her right to avoid his gaze."Na-Naruto-kun I-"

He reached up with one hand to grab her chin, and made her turn completely red. He then turned his hand slightly to put face her to face his.

_Na-Naruto-kun…he's…I'm so close to him…I think I'm going to faint…_

"Please Hinata, don't apologize, or look away, ok?,"he asked in a soft voice, that seemed concerned yet, caring.

Hinata was now on the point of fainting, but the only thing that kept her going was the small little conversation in her mind that kept telling her to not faint, and tell Naruto how she felt. Naruto then let go of her and asked if she needed help walking.

"N-no…I'm fine Naruto-kun, thank you. I can still run, I'm good, "she replied.

"Are you sure?"

She gave off a small nod, followed by a small blush."Alright Hinata, let's get gping!,"he said as he let his hand slip into hers, even though this time, he knew he was holding it. Hinata still couldn't believe what was going on. Naruto had a small blush on his face as well, and it seemed that they were almost at the top.

Then, they soon stopped when they arrived at the middle of the small piece of land that was there. Both of them were panting, trying to catch their breath, while still holding hands. Once they did, Hinata looked down at her hands being carefully held in his. She then looked up at Naruto which was at least 2 feet away from her.

"Na-Naruto-kun…there's something th-that I…"

He caught his breath and looked down at her._ Here's my chance! Hurry up and tell her…I hope that she feels the same way that I do…Well, here it goes…_

Naruto looked down at the floor and then stepped in all the way to hold her in his arms. He turned completely red as he then felt her in his arms, after so long, the desire to hold her, to have her there, made him feel…happy.

"Hinata-chan…there something that I've always wanted to tell you…"

_He…he…he called me Hinata-chan..I-I I'm hugging Naruto-kun…Does he feel the same way…I need to tell him now..._

He brought her in closer, as she could now feel his hot breath on her ear, which sent shivers down her spine. She could feel his heartbeat against her chest. It seemed as if it would explode and come right out of him. She felt the same way too. She turned completely red as his warm arms comforted her, and held her close, not ever wanting to let go.

"Hinata-chan..I love you…,"he said as he brought her in closer and laid his head slightly on hers. Hinata was in his arms, hardly able to believe what she had just heard.

_Na-Naruto –kun feels the same way…_

She turned even redder than she was before and let out in a soft, yet a caring way,"Naruto-kun…I love you too…"

_Yeah!!!! She feels the same way. I thought that she would never like me…_ This made Naruto now slowly let her go as he gaze into those eyes…her eyes were full of love, caring, and they were so innocent… She was completely red, and let a small smile dash across his lips. But he then realized that she was slightly crying.

"Hinata-chan…"

That rang in her mind…_Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan, Hinata-chan…_

"No, Na-Naruto-kun, it's nothing, it's just that I…I thought that you could never love me…,"she said with a sad face that tore Naruto's heart apart.

"Hinata-chan…no, I've cared for you ever since the Chuunin exams and I-"

"But Naruto-kun…I thought you only cared for Sakura…"

"No, she liked Sasuke, and I always tried to get her attention and it never worked. She was always,'Sasuke-kun this' and 'Sasuke-kun that'. But then, you Hinata-chan…you always were there for me. You always believed in me, and I never gave up because of the day of the finals, you gave me the courage and confidence that I needed to win. All the missions we had together…Hinata-chan, I could never stop thinking about you after that. Hinata-chan, you're an amazing person. You're smart, nice, pretty, and cute too, but most off all, you were there and you believed in me."

"Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun!,"she said all teary eyed as he threw herself in the arms of the boy that she always loved, that finally loved her back. She began to slowly crying in his arms and he gave her a small kiss on her forehead and held her close. He was blushing as much as she was. They then heard an explosion, and beautifully colored lights appeared across the sky. The fireworks had begun!

They slowly begin to part as they both turned to view the fireworks in each other's company. Naruto then turned back to face her, and he let his hands slide down and now laid on her waist. She quickly turned back to him .He had a loving smile on and was blushing too.

"Hinata-chan…may I, "he asked in a soft voice as he began to bring his face closer to hers.

"Na-Naruto-kun…,"she said in a whisper as his lips came closer to hers and they both turned red as they shared their first kiss under the night blue sky, under the fireworks that they so eagerly wanted to see. Right now, that didn't matter to them as they both stood their, sharing their first kiss, that they both, would never be able to forget.

Well, there it is my first finished fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review. I hope you check out my other stories. Bye!


End file.
